icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SeddieBenz/iWanna hear your opinion
I wanna say something .. at first, we know dan always kinda shipped seddie. we know that freddie always liked sam, as a friend, just not the 'good' way :D, and hes always been amused by her, laughed, etc. while she was loving him, he just didnt know, even though they were some hints that either carly or freddie could have noticed(in my opinion). people always talkin bout how bad iSAFW was .. really? dan said freddie would end up with either sam or carly and this would be revelead in iSAFW but it wasn't .. was it? coz I think it did get revelead. IT WAS REVELEAD; you know why? carly showed that she doesnt like freddie that way(she said: GOD NO) freddie didnt just say him and carly arent dating he said that they dont love each other, while he, if I rememember this correclty, only said 'were no dating' when it came to him and sam. so, freddie wasnt in lvoe with her while iSFW (I just doubt it, while shes been for years ..) , but, maybe this was dans way to show us that he made a decision? maybe he hoped we'd all get it? now a totally different thing .. I do understand creddiers are upset, I totally get them, een though tehy should accep it(and I am pretty sure most of them will). coz stop watching the show over a stupid reaosn like that? not a true fan in my opinion .. now, their hopes for iCarly. SERIOUSLY? they really wanna get fredide bacxk to carly, even though it means sams hurt, cos shes been in love with him FOR YEARS. but they .. um, dont seem to care. ye,s its their page, but if creddie happened, this wouldnt be sth I wanted the show to go like .. coz i'd never want to see carly being sad and hurt, broken. and they say, with seddie it wont be the same? If credide now happened iCarly would never be the same ! their friendship would be ruined, sam would be broken, sam would be hurt, she wasnt able to be funny(most likely..). and they actually want the show to go like that ? . I dont wanna believe that :/ coz, I am seirous, if my best friend 'stole' my boyfriend, who I've been in love with for AGES and finally just got him .. I couldnt trust her anymore. I needed a long time till I could talk to her again and it would never be the same .. and as I can be really rude sometimes oO, I'd probably do things that I'd regret shortly afterwards. and so was sam ... , so, its their page, sure, they dont wanna lose hope, sure. But for creddie to happen they'd actually take a hurt and broken sam? . Tell me if you agree or disagree, tell me your thoughts, just everything you think about that .. Category:Blog posts